


paint this canvas to a masterpiece

by sammyspreadyourwings



Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [7]
Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018), Queen (Band)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Burlesque Club, Alternate Universe - Gender Changes, BDSM, Blindfolds, Burlesque, Clothed Sex, Dom John Deacon, Dom/sub Play, Domestic Bliss, F/F, Light Bondage, Multiple Orgasms, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, PWP, Praise Kink, Rimming, Sensation Play, Sub Brian May, Subspace, Teacher/Student Roleplay, Wax Play, Wet & Messy, king AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:21:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27441868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sammyspreadyourwings/pseuds/sammyspreadyourwings
Summary: When Jacky plans a scene, she leaves no detail out and Bridgette is thrilled with the outcomes - very thrilled.
Relationships: John Deacon/Brian May
Series: london is calling (let music lead you to the love) [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1960234
Comments: 4
Kudos: 13





	paint this canvas to a masterpiece

**Author's Note:**

> Literally just porn.  
> But people seemed interested in this porn, so I figured I'd write it  
> then it turned into 7k of porn.

As expected, the only time that Bridgette had dared to climb off the living room chair is when she vanished into their room to put on her outfit for the night. Jacky listened patiently from where she was waiting for Bridgette’s favorite towels to run through the wash. Another door closes further away, and she grins Bri must have her own surprise.

Once the towels are in the dryer, Jacky checks her watch, they have a little over an hour to go, so she goes into the kitchen to pull out two of their reusable water bottles and fills them up. She carries them, along with a couple of packs of trail mix to their room. Bridgette hasn’t left a trail of clothes for once.

Jacky sets them on the nightstand, before pulling out her outfit for the night. It is a cheap Halloween costume, Jacky not trusting them to use any of their good clothes and not ruin them. She sets the suit (beige and tweedy looking) and the plain white button up on the chair and then bends down to their toy chest and flicks the latches.

She thinks briefly of her original plans and hums as she pulls out the silk ties and then one of their blindfolds. Jacky hums and then grins as she slowly starts sifting through the toys and digging out things she knows Bridgette is going to love. Once she has all of them chosen, she sets the ropes and blindfold in the bed and moves to the bathroom to quickly sanitize the toys again before use.

Jacky grabs their aftercare basket to set it back in the room while the toys dry. She makes the bed as well and pulls out their cheaply made desk and chair to the center of the room, setting everything onto the top of their dresser. Satisfied she goes back to the bathroom and gathers the toys as well as the lube and an extra towel. Jacky grabs the candle and sets it on top of their dresser, away from any accidental limbs, eager to get a good amount of wax melted.

Quickly she runs through her pre-scene list making sure she hasn’t forgotten anything and then decides she should add more blankets to the dryer before she changes. Jacky pulls out her phone and checks the time, grateful that they had a large lunch. She does fill up another water bottle and sips on it from the kitchen as she goes back to her bedroom.

Jacky dresses quickly, and pulls her hair up into a bun, lightly pulling on the soft hairs that have started to grow out, and she rolls her shoulders as she pulls off her shirt to get dressed.

* * *

At 7:00 exactly Jacky hears soft raps on the door. She smiles, almost expecting Bri to be a little cheeky, arriving at 7:01.

“Come in,” Jacky calls.

The door opens slowly. Bridgette steps in and Jacky barely forces her moan into a breathy sigh, Bridgette did have a surprise in her outfit. She wears a green skirt, held up by black (fake) leather suspenders which are currently adjusted enough to push her breasts out further. A thin line of skin peaks out under her cropped white turtleneck. As she runs her eyes down Bridgette’s body as she steps further into the room, she notices the barely hidden lace of a garter belt and knee-high stockings.

“You wanted to talk to me, Miss Deacon?” Bridgette kicks at the carpet.

Jacky pulls her feet from the top of the desk, kicking off the shoes she has hastily slipped on for the image, “yes, it's about your most recent test. Take a seat.”

Of course, Jacky hadn’t put out a seat for Bridgette but without missing a beat she kneels on the pillow, her cheekbones dusted in red. She keeps pulling at her skirt, which barely covers her thighs, revealing the yellow rose on the garter.

Bridgette looks up at her, the hazel eyes already and Jacky rubs her legs together in anticipation.

“You did very well,” she says, watching Bridgette’s eyelids flutter, “I’ve never had a student get a perfect score on their midterm. Such a clever girl.”

Bridgette whimpers and Jacky stands up and walks to the corner of the desk and sits on top of it.

“But you scored a hundred and not a point more,” Jacky clicks her tongue.

“I’m sorry, Ms. Deacon,” Bridgette mumbles.

“I don’t know how a student as bright as you can miss every extra credit question,” Jacky reaches down to tap on her head.

“I’m sorry,” Bridgette mumbles.

“It’s okay, my darling, you got everything else right, but I had thought someone as bright as you would be able to answer them all so easily.”

Bridgette bites on her bottom lip, “is there any way I can make it up to you?”

Jacky clears her throat to stop from laughing, at Bridgette’s eagerness. She leans forward, tugging lightly on the hem of her skirt. Bridgette lifts it, revealing white lacy panties. What does she want her pretty girl to do?

Fingers? Jacky hums, Bri’s fingers do look long and lovely and she loves how they feel inside of her – but Bridgette has such a talented mouth. She slides her fingers under the band of her pants and presses her clit through her underwear. She bucks into her hand.

Bridgette’s eyes darken and she shifts on the pillow, “please, let me make it up to you.”

Oh. That could work.

“How badly do you want to make it up to me?”

“So bad,” Bridgette whimpers, “wanna please you.”

Jacky hums.

“Please let me. I don’t want to disappoint you, wanna please you,” Bridgette repeats.

She presses on her clit again, “how would you like to, my bright girl?”

“Use my tongue,” Bridgette says automatically, “then when you’re dripping, I’d use my fingers so I can taste you again. Savor it.”

It is unusually bold for Bridgette and it makes Jacky moan lightly, as she slips her hand in her underwear. She bucks into her fingers as she plays with herself. Bridgette watches with hooded eyes, eager for Jacky’s next order. When Bridgette sticks her tongue out to swipe at her bottom lip an idea pops into Jacky’s head.

“Darling, do you want to know how to make it up to me?”

Bridgette nods excitedly, as Jacky slowly undoes her pants and slides them down her thighs. She watches as Bridgette leans forward, pulling at her skirt down over her thighs.

“I want you to use that talented mouth of yours,” Jacky starts, “and I want you to eat me out, gorgeous.”

It nearly makes Bridgette drool and Jacky bends down to swipe at the corner of her lips, “but you don’t get to taste my cunt.”

“Then…oh.” Bridgette looks at her, eyes impossibly wide and flushing deeper.

“Please,” Bridgette pants, “please let me taste you. Please, ma’am. Wanna make you feel good.”

When she is sure that Bridgette means it and isn’t saying it just to please her, Jacky pats her cheek twice before standing back up and pulling down her lacy underwear before leaning over the desk, ass facing Bri.

“Well, come on then, pet.”

Bridgette practically scrambles over to her, much to Jacky’s pleasure she doesn’t stand instead half crawling over to her. She places wet kisses on the back of her knees. Jacky groans as Bri takes her time working up, lingering near her pussy before finally putting her hands on Jacky’s bum. Bridgette massages the skin as though in thought.

“Can’t tell me you’re confused over such a simple thing,” Jacky shoots over her shoulder, testing the grounds, “since you’re such a smart girl.”

She hears Bridgette whimper before her lips settle on the skin of her ass, teeth skimming it lightly, and licking that same spot.

“You can mark me,” Jacky says once she realizes what is causing the hesitation.

It is a surprise, despite having given permission when Bridgette bites down, before sucking on the bitemark and repeating the attention on the other side. Then leaving bite marks down the back of her thighs. Jacky hisses when she feels Bridgette’s blunt nails run over her sensitive skins, especially when it catches in the bites.

Bridgette must have heard the noise because her nails settled right where he back becomes her ass and slowly drags her fingers down but before she reaches her thighs Jacky moans as Bridgette finally, _finally,_ licks her hole. It’s tentative only for a second, and then she feels Bridgette flatten her tongue and drag it upwards.

Jacky groans and stretches one arm across the desk to hook her fingers around the edge of it as Bridgette begins to fall into a rhythm only to break it to suck on her rim or to add another bite to her growing collection.

“Come on, I know you can do better,” Jacky breathes out once she gets her voice steady.

She isn’t taken by surprise when Bridgette sticks the tip of her tongue in, twisting it before pulling it out and flattening it again. Jacky flexes her muscles as she feels the heat pool in her belly. The sensation is nice, Bridgette has a talented mouth and Jacky likes getting marked as much as she loves leaving marks, but it’s the fact that she can get Bridgette to do this. Her proper, beautiful girlfriend, kneeling behind her and eating her out like her life depended on it.

Not a single argument either. A perfect little pet, almost trained specifically to her body. Bri has always been good at sex but more of her extreme kinks have been explored by Jacky and Jacky alone, unintentionally attuned to her. Bridgette sucks again before she feels Bri lean against her thighs, and Jacky clicks her tongue once, a quick command to stop – that new orders are coming.

She takes several deep breaths before turning around and looking at Bridgette. Her shirt has ridden up and her lips are red and spit slicked. Her hazel eyes are dull with lust.

“Thank you, baby,” Jacky bends down, gently running her hand through Bridgette’s curls.

“I did good Ms. Deacon?” Bridgette murmurs.

Jacky purrs, “perfect. Such a perfect little student, eager to please.”

Bridgette flushes with the praise, wiggling a little where she kneels and smiles up with a dopey smile.

“Ready for your reward?”

Bridgette looks surprised. Jacky pets her for a few more seconds thinking about how to move the scene. Bridgette is so deep now, but Jacky has a plan. She tilts Bridgette’s head back with her hand.

“Remember? You’re such a smart girl,” Jacky hums, “a little easily distracted when someone tells you to get on your knees.”

She laughs at the whine that leaves Bridgette’s throat. Jacky leans back and looks down.

“Take your shirt off,” Jacky orders gently.

Bridgette blinks and then tries to pull it off, clearly forgetting that she had the suspenders on and struggles for a few seconds before she finally gets the turtleneck over her head, Jacky wince at the sounds of the seams ripping. The leather suspenders slide down her arms slightly, but Jacky is caught by surprise, seeing the collar on Bri’s throat already.

Right, they had played last night and Bri hadn’t wanted to take it off. Jacky checks the tightness, slipping her fingers under the mint-green leather, before trailing her finger under to the tag. It doesn’t have a name engraved yet. Jacky switches so often because nothing has felt right yet – and the usual slut and slave had not gone over well with Bridgette.

“Mm, you’re mine.”

Bridgette blinks, looking up at her, “yours.”

“Want to get on the bed, lovely?”

Bridgette stands on shaking lets and stumbles to the edge of the bed before looking back at her.

“On your back,” Jacky says softly.

Bridgette climbs onto the bed before flipping over. Her knees pressed together as though to keep her modesty, despite her tits bouncing with each of her labored breaths. Jacky strolls over to her and runs her hands up Bridgette’s stocking-clad legs, before pinching at the skin between the top of the sock and the garter. She grins at the sharp gasp and her legs fall open.

Jacky flips the skirt over and groans at seeing Bridgette’s wet pussy glistening in the light. She can help but rub her thumb against Bridgette’s clit through the opening in the panties. Bridgette is already so wet she is soaking the lacy fabric.

She wastes no time in yanking the thin fabric off and tosses it to the side. Bridgette whines and bucks her hips looking up with hooded eyes. Jacky idly strokes her folds while thinking about the next part of her plan. As she thinks Bridgette wiggles on the bed.

“How are you feeling?” Jacky tilts her head.

“Green,” Bridgette answers immediately.

“And if I wanted to blindfold you and tie you up?” Jacky stops moving her fingers but keeps the pressure.

Bridgette nods her head and before Jacky can correct her, she blurts, “yes, please. Please.”

Jacky bends down with a smile and places a tiny kiss on her clit before standing up. Belatedly she realizes she’s still in a suit jacket and button-up. She pulls up her panties and tosses the jacket to the side and unbuttons the top three buttons.

She grabs the ropes and blindfold, careful to keep the other toys a secret for now. Jacky tosses them on top of Bridgette’s stomach before reaching up to turn around the bondage rings on their bedposts. Bridgette twitches and brings her knees together again. Jacky makes sure to drag the soft velvet up Bridgette’s torso before grabbing her first hand and tying the knot quickly before looping through the hook.

“Test it?”

Bridgette does and closes her eyes before nodding. Jacky watches to make sure that the knot doesn’t tighten and she checks the tautness.

“S’good,” Bridgette says.

Jacky climbs over her, stopping to pepper Bridgette’s face with kisses while she ties the other hand up and attaches it to the bedpost. She rolls over the side and off the bed to look down at Bridgette who is happily trying to free herself from the ropes.

She is quick to loop ankle restraints around Bridgette’s ankle, managing to get the second one placed before Bri looks up. Jacky sends her a quick kiss.

“Just like the look baby, matches your collar.”

Bridgette flaps her ankle smiling before whining as Jacky leans back over her to rub the pad of her thumb over her clit again. She tugs at the restraints, making her breasts squish together.

Jacky leans over and picks up the nipple clamps. Bridgette groans at the sight.

“Please. Ma’am please?”

She grins as she lets the clamps dangle by the D-ring attachment. Bridgette moans louder.

“Play with my tits, please, please,” Bridgette whines.

Jacky grabs one before squeezing and playing with one while she opens a clamp with one hand. Pulling it over to her tit and gently squeezing and tugging until the nipple is fully erect, then she quickly seals it. Bridgette hisses and arches her back at the pressure closing her eyes when Jacky leans down to lick the reddened bud.

Bridgette opens her eyes, and Jacky can tell she is hers for however long Jacky wants to play with Bridgette. Jacky bends down to suck on Bridgette’s unclamped nipple, teasing it gently with her teeth. She pulls off and seals it just as quick, purring when Bridgette hisses and pants, spreading her legs as her stomach arches into Jacky’s belly.

“Mm, such a pretty thing I get to play with,” Jacky hums, going back to idly stroking Bridgette’s pussy.

Bridgette pushes into the contact whining and flexing her hands, twisting them around to hold the rope. Jacky keeps up the slow touching until she is satisfied that the ropes are safe.

“Alright my dear,” Jacky strokes up Bridgette’s side, “one last thing before I cover your lovely eyes.”

“Mm,” Bridgette’s head is lulling to the side looking up through her sleepy lids, “green is good. Yellow or slow. Red means stop. Shards is an emergency.”

“Beautiful girl, clever girl,” Jacky rubs her hand down Bridgette’s belly, perfectly pale and unmarked. Her skin is softer than normal too.

“Do you mind playing with wax tonight?” Jacky asks carefully.

Bridgette pouts, apparently wanting Jacky to get on with it because she pulls her legs up so they’re resting on Jacky’s shoulders. She spends a few seconds biting and sucking at the skin given to her.

“Want to.”

“Alright sweetheart,” Jacky kisses her knee, “anything you need to tell me before we start?”

“All green.”

She gives one more soft kiss before gently pushing Bri’s legs up as Jacky crawls up the bed. Jacky bends down to suckle on the pinched nipple, earning her a satisfying whine as they slowly get started again. She pulls the blindfold up with her.

“Head up,” Jacky coos.

Bridgette lifts her head slightly and Jacky can wrap the blindfold over her face, she latches it, careful to avoid tangling in any of Bridgette’s curls.

“Little tighter? Gettin’ light.”

She undoes it and tightens it one notch, forcing out a content hum. Jacky kisses the tip of her nose and stealing a kiss from her lips as she backs off the bed slowly to gather everything. Once she is standing on the edge of the bed she takes in the full sight of Bridgette.

Her arms are stretched above her head, the dark purple silk contrasting beautifully with her pale skin. Jacky follows the lines of her arms down to her face, eyes now covered by the same mint green (fake) leather, her mouth is open and her bottom lip is swollen from where Bridgette keeps biting down on it. Setting properly on her throat is the pretty little collar, the tag shines in the light along with the clip that leads down to the thin chains holding the nipple clamps in place. The suspenders she still has on stretch as Bridgette’s arms are held above her head and pull the skirt up, revealing her bare and wet pussy. Her legs are sprawled apart, she can see a few darkened spots from her bites earlier and the rest hidden by her stockings where are slowly being pulled down to bunch around the ankle cuffs she wears.

Bridgette is her blank canvas now, she reaches down to roll Bridgette’s clit between her fingers roughly, grinning at the cry of surprise that quickly turns into a moan. Jacky pulls away, dragging her fingers through the wetness, feeling the heat that had burned down return full force as she stares down at her captive girl. So vulnerable. Jacky could leave her here, like this, and come back and she would be only more wound up for the eagerness of being touched.

She doesn’t want to do that today, so she backs up to the dresser, blowing out the flame in the candle, checking the temperature of the wax on her hand before bringing it back over to set on the nightstand. She also grabs the other toys and set them on the bed. Jacky laughs at the way Bridgette tries to follow her movements, occasionally rubbing her thighs together and pulling at her restraints as though that would let her understand what is happening around her.

Jacky climbs back on the bed, running her fingers along the length of Bridgette’s leg, leaning down to blow hot air against her cunt, watching as it flutters in anticipation. She distracts Bri from the nose she is making by giving the area tentative licks and kisses, making Bridgette’s go higher and higher until they are gasps.

As she pulls away, she places the pump over Bri, making sure the seal is good before slowly pulling on the pump. Bridgette’s left leg goes straight and she hiccups before whining. Jacky continues for a few moments letting the suction build, checking the clock to make sure she doesn’t leave it on for too long. She can already see how much redder Bri is getting from the suction.

When she moves again, she kisses up the entire length of Bridgette’s body, from the bottom of her belly up to her throat, softly nibbling at the skin underneath the collar while her hand moves towards the wax. She holds it close to the skin, still a safe distance away, before letting some pour out.

Bridgette yelps and tries to close her legs, only to instead have to wrap around Jacky’s hips. Jacky lets the wax pour in a semi-straight line along Bridgette’s stomach, stopping when some starts to run down her side. She holds it a little higher before trying to pour a line on Bridgette’s sternum, bucking her hips forward at the desperate mewls tumbling from Bridgette’s mouth. Some of the wax does curve up onto Bridgette’s breast.

Jacky can’t stop the chuckle that comes when Bridgette spins her hands and folds her fingers as though searching for a purchase.

“Aw, look at you,” Jacky purrs, “what do you want?”

“More,” Bridgette gaps, “please. More.”

She agrees and lets a little more wax pour out, this time across the other tit, careful to avoid the chain and nipple.

“Please, please, please,” Bridgette chants.

Jacky scoots down, straightening Bridgette’s legs as she does, and then pouring the last bit of the melted wax across her thighs, and getting so very close to Bridgette’s pussy, but lets the wax instead cover part of her hip.

She leans back over Bri’s body, kissing and biting at the skin near the lines of wax, grinning as it pulls some of the still drying wax and running the near-perfect patterns. Jacky sets the wax back on the nightstand, stealing an opened mouth kiss from Bridgette. Bridgette bends her knee, accidentally ramming into Jacky’s side, which knocks the air out of her and she tips over right into Bridgette’s chest.

Jacky giggles, which relaxes Bri who had tensed up unsure of what had happened. She kisses Bridgette’s trapped nipple before stealing another kiss.

“Sorry,” Bri mumbles.

She pulls on Bridgette’s lip with her teeth, before releasing it.

“It’s okay,” Jacky laughs, peppering tiny kisses underneath Bridgette’s covered eyes, “happens. Talks to me, baby.”

“Mm feel so good,” Bridgette whines, “warm.”

Jacky sucks a hickey on Bridgette’s throat feeling her press into the contact. She takes the hint and keeps her hands moving all over Bridgette’s body, again shimmying down her body, this time getting a little rough as her gentle kisses turn into sharp bites. Her hands stop rubbing to leave lines of scratches down Bridgette’s body, avoiding peeling off any of the wax. That’s for later.

She glances at the clock and then leaves butterfly kisses around Bridgette’s belly button before handily unsealing the pump. Jacky bites down as she pulls the toy away, feeling Bridgette go taut under her. Quickly she starts lapping at the wetness leaking from Bridgette’s pussy, grinning when she feels Bridgette finally stop holding herself back.

Her thighs wrap around her head and Jacky laps at the swollen skin in front of her. She hums as Bridgette starts rocking her hips against Jacky’s flattened tongue, she doesn’t touch Bridgette’s clit. It's red and swollen, and she knows exactly what to do that would make her pretty girl lose control but Jacky wants to fight for that control, completely – there is a point she wants to drive Bridgette to tonight.

Jacky spends a second shallowly thrusting her fingers inside of Bri, curling them as Bridgette locks her knees to keep Jacky against her pussy. She easily breaks the grip though and pushes her desperate want to get off to the side for now. Bridgette’s pussy is weeping and Jacky hums at the desperate pleas tumbling from her lips.

“Please, please. I wanna come. Please let me come.”

“Not yet, doll.”

Bridgette moans loudly and spreads her legs further as though that would change Jacky’s mind.

“You’re so pretty, tied up and begging,” Jacky remarks casually, “let's see how far I can push tonight.”

She reaches over and grabs the feather toy, dragging it up Bridgette’s pussy before pulling it over her stomach. Bridgette jumps at the abrupt change in sensation. Jacky dances the tip of the feather over Bridgette’s nipples and down her thighs and in the line of her hips.

Bridgette pulls her head back sharply, only to gasp as the chain on the claps go taught and pull her tits up. She relaxes and pants, but before she can recover from her surprise Jacky has switched to a soft flogger. She lets the ends barely touch Bri’s skin as she runs it up and down her thighs. Jacky is mesmerized by the fluttering and leaking Bridgette’s neglected pussy is doing, still so red and swollen. Without breaking her rhythm with the flogger, even gently slapping it against the leg that has once again hooked around her shoulder she forms a V with her other hand, sliding it down until she can gently squeeze Bridgette’s clit.

Jacky keeps up the pattern until she sees how her beautiful girl’s belly starts to tighten and she leaks more.

“Please, ma’am, please,” Bridgette begs.

“You want me to play with you?” Jacky asks softly, “keep stroking you until your so wet you’re ruining the bedsheets. What me to take you in my mouth and suck until you’re coming all over my face? And then I’ll keep making you come over and over again. Is that what you want me to do?”

Bridgette nods her head pulling against her restraints.

“Or,” and now she runs the flogger up Bridgette’s belly which jumps at the sensation, “you can let me be in charge. Let me work you until your begging and sobbing to come. Let me keep going with what I have in mind pretty girl.”

At that, she pulls the toy away, and lets Bridgette have some seconds to calm down, “what do you want?”

“Uh,” Bridgette grunts.

“Come on, love,” Jacky hums, “you know what you want.”

“You,” Bridgette breathes, “want you.”

“And what do you want me to do?”

Bridgette’s mouth opens and closes a few times. Jacky reaches up and then flakes off the first piece of dry wax she can find. Bridgette curls her toes and whines.

“Well?”

“Mouth,” Bridgette forces the word out like a punch of air.

Jacky pets her stomach, flicking off another piece of dried wax watching Bridgette squirm at the sensation. She rubs the revealed reddened skin, watching as it fades to white when she presses against it. Well, she did say she was going to drive Bridgette crazy. As she leans forward, she presses more kisses along Bridgette’s body.

Slowly she begins to pull the wax off, watching Bridgette twitch and spasm underneath her. She uses her fingers to rub against Bridgette’s clit before flattening out her palm and leaving the heel of her hand pressed against.

“C’mon baby,” Jacky purls pulling off another strand of wax.

She knows Bridgette didn’t mean to rub against her palm – it takes her surprise as she jumps at the wax leaving her skin and she rolls her hips as though to get away from the sensation. A little cruelly Jacky keeps her palm pressed there. Occasionally she lifts her fingers to tickle Bridgette’s sensitive lips, feeling as Bridgette’s slick runs down her hand as she slowly pulls off the wax. Piece by piece.

Bridgette is now intentionally rubbing now, grinding her hips down as best she can to chase the pleasure. Jacky lets her as she continues pulling off the wax that she can.

“I made such a beautiful mess on you, my pretty girl,” she spares a thought about tangling their legs together and grinding on each other until they reach their climaxes.

She knows how she wants to get off at the end of tonight.

“You’ll get my mouth once I’m finished cleaning you up,” Jacky bends down to kiss the twitching stomach aware she isn’t quite doing what Bridgette asked.

“Yes ma’am,” Bridgette gasps out, “oh I’m gonna –”

Jacky groans as Bridgette orgasms against her palm, following the pleasure with erratic rolls of her hips. She hadn’t thought the other was that close to her first one – they’ve been playing, but she supposes that is part of the problem.

“I know how worked up you are my girl,” Jacky hums, “poor thing, barely letting you have any attention and you’re making more of a mess than me.”

To prove her point she rubs the come slick hand up Bridgette’s thigh, watching as the wet trail shimmers in the light. Jacky bucks her hips, Bri covered in her own come, marked up how Jacky wants her to be. She replaces her hand.

Bridgette doesn’t rock against it but leans into the pressure, which makes Jacky shallowly thrust in her middle finger, barely to her second knuckle and stroking the inside of Bridgette’s silken heat. She goes back to flicking off the dried wax.

This time she pays attention to the wax spot on her hip, it flakes off in large pieces that have Bridgette hissing and groaning. Switching to trying to lean away from the stinging sensation and trying to lean into it. Jacky hums as she notes that the skin there is a little more irritated than normal. She rubs her hand over it, watching Bridgette’s reaction, but only receiving breathy sighs.

She is slowly starting to rock against Jacky’s palm as she recovers, whimpering when Jacky reminds her of the finger still shallowly inside of her. Jacky does pepper kisses over the red mark before leaning back again. This time Jacky is sure to push her heel into Bridgette as she pulls off a life of the wax from her thighs.

Bridgette’s walls flutter around her finger and Jacky pulls it back to stroke at her entrance but rocking her palm again, building up a rhythm as she lets her nails dig a little harsher into Bridgette’s thighs – one of the few places Bridgette likes being treated rougher to – making sure to pull off the wax as completely as possible.

“Please ma’am,” Bridgette tosses her head.

“What do you want pet?”

“Wanna come again.”

“Have to work for it,” Jacky hums, reminding her by pulling her palm away only to slide Bridgette’s clit between the V of her index and middle finger, “c’mon you have my hand there, use it.”

“Mouth,” Bridgette demands.

Jacky clicks her tongue once, “you’ll get it, but you’ve got to get one more orgasm out of yourself.”

She punctuates the order with a suckle on the top of her thigh and then a sharp bite. Bridgette curls her legs around her again.

Bridgette whines, “need more.”

She doesn’t waste any more time after that, slowly peeling off the remaining wax to let the sensation last. Bri keeps rubbing against her hand, the movement getting fast and impatient every time Jacky stops pulling the wax off. Jacky does make sure to keep Bri guessing at what sensation she will feel next, sometimes dragging the feather wand down her body and over her tits.

Bridgette’s second orgasm takes her by surprise, much weaker than the first, but she keeps rocking against Jacky’s hand through it, gasping and whining as she does. Jacky hums, actively moving her hand this time. The wax that remains on Bri is small enough that it will easily flake off in the shower, and Bridgette has followed her instructions.

Now when she pulls her hand away she again rubs the sticky mess across Bri, right near the reddened skin. Bridgette twists her legs up and her mouth is parted. Jacky feels her pussy throb at the sight. Her own orgasm is slow-building, and each time Bridgette falls apart underneath her she gets more excited and it makes her sought-after release that much sweeter.

Once Bridgette has calmed down enough that the sensations are back to feeling pleasurable and not strictly overwhelming Jacky bends down and spreads Bridgette’s legs wider. She stares at the prize in front of her, red and weeping and she can’t help but lick her lips. Surprising Bridgette with a puff of hot air against her clit, which makes those beautiful long legs wrap around her head once more.

Jacky takes a deep breath and dives in. Flattening her tongue and licking upwards, she is louder than she would normally be, feeling her core start to throb harder as Bridgette’s moans turn from low and breathy to high and raspy. The way her heel’s dig into Jacket’s shoulders.

“Take it,” Bridgette gasps, “take it, it's yours.”

Jacky groans hard enough that the vibrations must rocket up Bridgette’s body because she goes rigid and keens, but she hasn’t come again yet. She starts to suck on Bridgette’s clit, gentle suckling, just to hear Bridgette falling off the edge yet again.

“Yours, yours,” Bridgette tosses her head to the side, “I’m yours. Please.”

At that, she sucks hard once and feels Brianna come against her tongue again, even weaker in her exhaustion. Her chest is heaving, and Jacky pushes herself upward to stare. Bridgette’s mouth is open in a silent scream and her arms are as lax in the bindings as they could be. Jacky strokes her stomach, hand sticking to the drying come.

“Color, baby?”

“mnn,” Bridgette mumbles, and Jacky watches her tongue as it licks her lips as though trying to remember the word.

Jacky doesn’t move, “what’s your color, Bridgette?”

Bridgette rolls her head to the side, “green.”

She sets her other hand on Bridgette’s hips, squeezing gently to get her to focus slightly, “and if I wanted to rub my clit against yours until I came?”

“Thigh?” Bridgette counters.

Jacky nods, even Bri who loves being overstimulated might be at her limit since they used the pump and that’s all Jacky has really done. She moves away, kissing each spot of bare skin on Bridgette’s right leg.

“Where goin’?” Bridgette tenses.

“Takin’ off my panties,” Jacky replies in a soft soothing voice.

“Mmkay,” Bridgette sighs and spreads her legs again.

Jacky slides off her soaked panties before tossing them to the side and climbing back onto the bed. She slips two fingers inside of her easily, pressing on her G-spot until she feels herself dripping down her fingers.

“God, you have no idea what you look like,” Jacky mumbles as she curls her fingers inside of her.

She made Bri look like a mess and she’s going to enjoy it as her fingers pump inside and out of her. Jacky blushes as she realizes how worked up she is, her thighs are already trembling and she suspects she won’t last long. So she moves up the bed and straddles the thigh that looks a little less bruised and had been covered in a smaller amount of wax.

Jacky digs her fingers into the skin as she slowly starts rubbing herself on the skin. Her eyes roll back as she finally gets the stimulation she has been craving and the stimulation she has been denying herself. Although her eyes snap back open to keep taking in the sight of Bri. Where her curls have stuck to her neck from sweat, and the little bit of drool as she makes quiet mewls and ‘ah ah ah’ each time she is rocked against the pillows. Her lips are puffy and red from their kissing but also how Bridgette bites down on them to stop from sounding so needy. The marks on her body are turning into little red spots, some already going darker. Her once perfect skin now a completed painting of the pleasure Jacky has given her.

Bridgette shifts her leg just enough to give Jacky that angle she has been missing and her sliding becomes more smooth as she rubs her come into Bridgette’s skin. Jacky bends over, carefully placing one hand on Bridgette’s stomach and most of the weight against the one on the bed as the orgasm rocks through her. It’s strong, leaving her breathless and wanting something inside of her, so she rolls off of Bridgette’s thigh and finishes riding the wave two fingers deep and holding pressure against her g-spot.

She doesn’t know how long it takes her to recover, but the second she can get her limbs to move she is turning to press her entire body against Bridgette who hums at the contact.

“Okay?”

“Better than.”

“I think we might both need a bath.”

“Please.”

Jacky pushes up and undoes the ties on Bridgette’s wrists, catching them and gently massaging the circulation back. There is a ring of red from where Bridgette had been pulling, but it doesn’t look like the skin is heavily damaged and her fingers are moving easily. Jacky repeats the second wrist in the same way, frowning when she does notice this one is a little redder. She grabs the tie and sees where the use has thinned the fabric.

She tosses it towards the waste bin, as a reminder to toss it.

“So good for me,” Jacky purrs among her string of praise as she checks Bri over, “gonna take the clamps off. Hold my hand.”  
Bridgette grabs it and then tightens her grip as Jacky pulls the first one off. It takes a few seconds but she feels as Bridgette squeezes as blood flow returns.

“Okay?”

“Yeah, hurt.”

“I know love,” Jacky says softly, “you did so well for me. Doesn’t hurt more than it's supposed to right?”

“No, jus’ hurt.”

Comforted she pulls the second one off and while Bridgette recovers from the blood circulation being restored she unclips the chain from the D-ring.

“So good for me. Such a lovely girl.”

Once Bridgette is relaxed again and it seems that most of the pain from the nipple clams has faded into a pleasurable ache she cups Bridgette’s face, feeling her relax.

“Alright Bri,” she says, now fully ending the scene by using her name, “Bridgette, what do you want me to take off next?”

She laughs at the grumbling at having to make a decision, “ankles and socks?”

Jacky kisses her in a reward, “okay.”

Quickly she unlatches the cuffs and tosses them into the pile of toys to be cleaned, making sure to keep talking to Bri – in case she is heading for a drop instead of hovering in subspace like Jacky wants her to. The socks also join the pile and she rubs the ankles. The cuffs had really only been there for weight and loosely strapped so she is happy to see the unblemished skin.

“Blindfold next,” Jacky reminds her, gently moving over her, keeping as much skin contact as possible.

“Eyes closed,” Bridgette nods with a drunk smile.

Jacky strokes her neck in praise before unclasping that as well. Checking to make sure Bridgette’s hair hadn’t gotten tangled in it again. Which it did so she has to carefully pull the curls free. Bridgette keeps opening her eyes and blinking them such.

“Want to undress in the bathroom?” Jacky asks softly, reaching for Bridgette’s collar.

“Please.”

Jacky releases the collar too. Bridgette reaches up to rub at her naked neck with her bottom lip sticking out.

“We can put it back on if you want it that badly,” Jacky says, “but we can’t get it wet, Bri.”

“Oh. Makes sense.”

Now free of restraints and seemingly aware that she is, Bridgette is climbing into Jacky’s lap, pressing their chests together.

“I’ll cuddle you in the bath, ‘kay?”

“Okay.”

Getting Bridgette to her feet is going to take a few minutes so instead, she grabs one of the water bottles and hands it to Bri, with the lid off. Bridgette takes it and happily sips on it for a few minutes. Jacky keeps swiping the water that dribbles down her chin and highlighting each mark Jacky has made on her.

“Ready to stand?”

“Yeah, feeling gross now. Very sticky.”

Jacky nods and wraps her arms under Bridgette and pulls her up, making it feel more like a hug than a way to make sure that Bridgette can stand. Her legs are shaking, but otherwise, she is stable.

“Love you,” Bridgette sighs, kissing a spot on her neck.

“I love you too.”

“Still kind of bad at roleplay,” Bridgette jokes.

“We kept it going for a few minutes,” Jacky laughs, steering them into the bedroom.

Bridgette keeps a character like no one's business, but Jacky continually worries that if she stays in a character she might miss something and accidentally hurt Bri. She tires and uses the words, but she can’t take that headspace. The way Bridgette reacts to it, she wishes that she could – but she couldn’t let go unless they had another person to catch her, which is probably never going to happen.

Jacky runs the water to the perfect temperature and drops in soap and a bath bomb that won’t irritate Bridgette’s skin at all.

“Can’t believe you didn’t take your shirt off,” Bridgette sighs, nuzzling into her stomach.

“I forgot I was wearing it, Bri.”

“S’okay, I liked that I could feel it.”

Jacky hums and navigates Bridgette to the bath, letting her drop into the water, and as expected the wax already starts to flake off in small chunks, small enough that Bridgette doesn’t seem to notice the sensations.

“I love you,” she says again.

Bridgette smiles at her with a blinding smile, and Jacky feels dizzy with the trust that she is offered on a nightly basis if it were something they could sustain. Instead of embarrassing herself with more gushing at how beautiful her girlfriend is, she splashes some water against Bri’s chest and when she’s distracted by that she smears bubbles on the tip of her nose.

“Lean forward so I can get in behind you,” Jacky murmurs as she slides in the tub, tossing her shirt to the side.

Bridgette leans back against her, and Jacky idly strokes the skin she can reach. This is probably her favorite thing about sex with Bri, just existing with each other and basking in the afterglow.

**Author's Note:**

> As Always, please leave your thoughts and comments below!


End file.
